


A Punishment for Them Both

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, ESB Luke, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Lightning, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Luke and Vader have been discovered hiding out in the Maw together. The Empire hunts them down, taking then both prisoner. Now punishment must be administered swiftly.“You never cease to amuse me, Lord Vader,” The Emperor tucks the lightsaber into his belt. “Did you think I would forgive you so easily? That I would allow you to keep your little secret?”Luke’s heart races and he can barely comprehend the Emperor’s words.Is it true, father?Set right after ESB





	A Punishment for Them Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLeigh/gifts).



 

_ Young fool. You cannot resist.. _ .  _ Did you think your father would come to your rescue? _

   Anger tears through Luke’s heart and he struggles against his restraints.  He looks away, a scowl on his face, trying to hide from Emperor Palpatine’s yellow gaze. 

   A metallic sounding _click_ echoes off the walls of the throne room. _Do you think I need such trinkets to control you?_ The Force Suppression collar at his neck loosens and falls to the floor with a clatter. _No. I already know the truth._  Luke gingerly touches his neck and the Force filters in through his senses. _You, young Skywalker, will do exactly what I will you to._

    Luke can’t tell if the voice is real or in his head. The Emperor lifts a hand and points a finger. A jolt of sparking blue lightning flies out, stabbing Luke. He screams and crumples to the ground. Searing pain roars through his body. He tries to grasp at the strands of the mystical energy flowing through and around him, so he can fight back. But his mind is being pulled into a deep spiral. Darkness dances around him. He can barely hear his own muffled sobs as he tries to catch his breath. 

__  Sweat mixed with blood trickles down Luke’s face. Kneeling on all fours, his head swims and his stomach turns. The stormtrooper that’s been fucking him resumes, pumping faster this time. Luke shudders and moans. He’s still not used to being fucked like this, and his father is watching. 

       Hatred and humiliation simmer just beneath the surface. If he had use of the Force he could smash through the Stormtrooper’s ribcage, breaking bones and destroying organs. He could end this misery, forever.

   The Imperial pauses. He grabs Luke’s hips, wrenching him back into position and sinks himself all the way in, to the hilt. Luke bites back a whimper. The soldier is large and brutish, and his fingers leave a fresh pattern of bruises on Luke’s pale flesh. His pace is fast and rough, a fitting punishment for the Rebel whelp. 

    Luke’s hair is damp with sweat. It clings to the back of his neck. Darth Vader looks on in stony silence. Tears sting in Luke’s eyes as each rhythmic thrust drives in harder.The Emperor hovers over him, chuckling as the stormtrooper has his way.  

_ Father?! _ _ Please…  _ Luke tries to reach out with the Force. But the Suppression Collar scrambled his concentration, and he still can’t recover. His sense of the Force is fuzzy and disjointed, all jumbled and incoherent. But a pit of dread grows inside him.

  Without warning, the stormtrooper stops and slides out of Luke, as if on command. He grabs a handful of Luke’s hair and yanks his head back. 

    “ Had enough yet, Skywalker?”

     Luke nods, unable to keep a fat tear from rolling down his cheek. He can only hope he finishes soon, so it can all be over. But the stormtrooper retreats back to the shadows, leaving Luke to the Emperor alone. Luke shivers, still trying to catch his breath. The Emperor lifts his other hand, and points. 

     “No, please!” Luke yelps, struggling to his knees.

      He no longer fears death. But sometimes staying alive is worse than death. He’s been the Emperor’s prisoner for several days now, and he knows what’s coming. Palpatine’s grin widens and his other hand rises. 

    “I sense much anger in you, my young apprentice.” 

      Another volley of Sith lightning shoots into Luke, knocking him down again. He cries out; his voice is ragged and hoarse.

   “Do you still believe nothing will make you turn?”

    More lightning. 

    Tears spring back into Luke’s eyes. His strength is wavering. He can feel himself slipping into darkness and despair; he can’t resist much longer.  

  “Pitiful Jedi, as always. I don’t need to turn you to the Dark Side to get what I want from you. Your father has already seen to that.”

      Luke’s glance flicks away from the decrepit old man towards Vader. He’s still cold and motionless, unwilling to intervene. Not like the father Luke had gotten to know during their time in the Maw. 

      Since they were captured, Vader had stood by while Luke was tortured, beaten, and used. Shame washes over Luke. Vader had just watched him get fucked by a grown man. The Emperor cackles again; he can see the doubt in Luke’s eyes. 

  “ I knew mere physical abuse would not be enough for you, boy. No. You’ve cost me quite a bit of trouble.  But your father has already ensured there will be a fitting punishment for you both,”

     Luke trembles and tries to keep himself steady.  _ A fitting punishment for them both?  _ What could the old man mean this time?  The tiny pit of dread inside him sinks deeper at the mention of Vader.  He is starting to feel weak, despite his renewed connection to the Force. He’s still too unsettled to harness his true power.

_    Father? _

     Luke tries to reach out again. This time he’s a little bit more controlled. But an icy wall of Dark energy slams into him. The Emperor blocks his reach. 

_ Fool! Your father can not save you.  _ He’s slipped into Luke’s mind once again. _ Did you know he is lying to you too?  _

    “I don’t believe you!”

     But Luke’s heart does not match his words. Still kneeling on the cold hard floor, half naked, and restrained, he knows how exposed he is.  A fiery ember of anger lives inside him. The Jedi manipulated him; what did the Emperor know that Luke did not? What had Vader lied about?

    Palpatine drapes a black robed arm over Luke and pulls him in close. The old man smells like ashes.

    “Tell me, Skywalker,” The Emperor continues. “Do wonder why he does nothing while my soldiers rape you?

    “You think you can force me to turn to the Dark Side” Luke glares back, eyes blazing.“But I’ll never turn! You’ll have to kill me.”

     “Kill you? Killing you would be the easy way out. I promised Lord Vader I’d  keep you alive, just as he promised not to interfere with my discipline. You see, he’s been keeping a secret from you. One he would do anything to keep you from finding out.”

      The pit of dread grows again. 

       The emperor silently lifts a hand again. Luke flinches. He can’t help it. But instead of another onslaught, a black swell of power connects their minds, father and son.

_ “No, Anakin, I swear...I!    _  The unfamiliar voice in Vader’s head is frantic, and pained. Luke draws in a sharp breath, overwhelmed by the Force-link. Now Vader’s thoughts and memories are all flooding in and mixing with his own.

    Palpatine laughs, and draws Luke’s focus in, right where he wants it. To a certain patch of memory, long since buried and suppressed. A memory where orange lava glows all around them, and the air is stifling. 

_   “Let her go!” _ Luke blinks- Obi Wan! 

    Then the pit of dread inside him finally bursts, and cold realization shoots through him.  

_     Mother? _

   Vader reaches for his lightsaber in a flash of panic, but the Emperor yanks it from him through the Force. It sails through the air and slips into Palpatine’s grasp 

   “You never cease to amuse me, Lord Vader,” The Emperor tucks the lightsaber into his belt.    “Did you think I would forgive you so easily? That I would allow you to keep your little secret?”

    Luke’s heart races and he can barely comprehend the Emperor’s words.  _ Is it true, father?  _

    “Yes,” the Emperor cuts in. “Is it true that you murdered your wife, Lord Vader?”

   Vader clenches both fists. He’s full of stymied rage. And Luke is still looking to him, desperately wanting it to not be true. His clear blue eyes are all questions.

_ Yes, my son. _

    Everything is ruined now. 


End file.
